Devuélveme a Mayura!
by MyDreama27
Summary: El, lo único que quiere es que Mayura sonría y por ello será capaz de llegar a límites que antes nunca llegó a imaginar.
1. El Secuestro

_Hola soy Agus27 y este es mi primer fic que trata sobre una de mis parejas favoritas del anime MayuraxLoki._

_Y bueno ya saben ningún personaje utilizado en esta historia me pertenece._

_Espero les guste. _

* * *

**Devuélveme a Mayura**

Era de mediodía en la Agencia de Detectives Enjacu y Mayura aun no llegaba cuando de repente se aparecieron las Norms.

Señor Loki, tenemos un mensaje urgente deOdin para usted – dijo Urd rápidamente

No me interesan los mensajes que el pueda tener para mi – dijoLoki

Le aseguro que este le interesara Señor –

No, y es mi ultima palabra –

Pero usted no entiende todos apreciamos mucho a la Srta. Mayura – dijo Skuld

Que ocurre con Mayura? – pregunto Loki.

A sido raptada porOdin – explico Urd - rápido mire el mensaje –

* * *

**Mensaje – Visión**

RápidamenteLoki pudo deslumbrar una amplia sala con un sofá rojo de terciopelo en el centro, en el que casualmente se encontraba un pequeño niño rubio.

Rápido mayura, sirve el desayuno –

Si mi Señor Odin – contesto Mayura con la mirada perdida

Ya te he dicho como quiero que me llames en esta forma – dijoOdin

Si mi señ… digo siOdin-kun

Rápidamente el niño tomo forma adulta y dijo – aprendes rápido y tu compañía me es grata, ya entiendo porqueLoki te aprecia tanto – dijo mientras sus palmas se perdían bajo el corto vestido blanco de la chica y la furiosa mirada deLoki.

…Ahora no estoy tan seguro de querer devolverte – dijoOdin.

* * *

**Fin del mensaje**

¿Como paso esto? – exigió saber Loki

La señorita hizo un tratocon Odin

Sabes que clase de trato? – preguntoLoki

Me temo que no señor -

Iré a buscarla

* * *

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2 ¿A quë precio?

**¿A qué precio?**

Llegas justo a tiempo para la hora del té Loki – dijo Odín

Loki…- dijo esperanzada Mayura.

Ve a avisar en las cocinas, que nuestro invitado ya ha llegado, Mayura – ordeno Odín

Y Mayura obedeció rápidamente

Quiero a Mayura devuelta! – exigió Loki

No lo creo, ella hizo un trato conmigo, en el cual me pertenece –

Mayura no es un objeto al cual poseer-

Lo sé, ella es mi acompañante – respondió tranquilamente Odín

¿Qué pretendes con esto?

De serte sincero, solo quiero disfrutar de lo que todos y tu personalmente han disfrutado, de su compañía - dijo Odín

Pero esto es diferente, ella estaba con nosotros por voluntad propia

De hecho ella podría irse cuando guste, pero sin embargo ella desea este trato ¿o no Mayura?

Ahí fue cuando reparo en Mayura apoyada en el borde de la puerta, escuchándolo todo; pero lo que verdaderamente no se espero fue lo que vino a continuación.

¿o no Mayura? – repitió al tiempo que pasaba lentamente su lengua por el cuello de esta y comenzaba a desabrochar los primeros botones del vestido.

Por favor, no delante de Loki – suplico y este paro de inmediato

Desgraciado, yo nunca abuse de ella- exploto Loki

Mejor aún, entonces.

Maldito

Tranquilo, hasta ahora solo me eh divertido un poco con ella

Dime ¿qué trato hiciste con Odín?- dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Mayura.

Sin embargo Mayura nunca contesto, y Odín comenzó a reír

Ella no quiere que lo sepas, sino mírala

Y Mayura enseguida volteo la cabeza

Cariño, ve a nuestra habitación, que Loki y yo tenemos asuntos que discutir

Y tras una reverencia Mayura se retiro

Mayura, no se quedara contigo! – sentencio Loki

Vamos Loki, podrás visitarla las veces que quieras, tú y todos los demás, solo que ella no podrá salir-

Pero y sus amigos humanos, su padre y su libertad

Ella renuncio a todo eso cuando firmo el trato

Y que pasara contigo, crees que yo dejare que abuses de ella

. es solo un poco de diversión a cambio de nuestro trato

No estoy para juegos, ¿cuál fue el trato y que es lo que quieres por él?


	3. Final: MayuraRegresa!

_Hola Soy Agus27 o Dreama27_

_Perdonen x mi falta de actualizaciones_

_Espero disfruten del fic!_

_

* * *

_

_**Mayura…Regresa!**_

- El trato fue tu vida por la de ella, le prometi que me mantendría alejado , si ella tambien lo hacia yéndose conmigo

- No comprendo…- dijo pasmado Loki

- Es simple tu seria libre y ella mia.

- Mayura…- dijo Loki apenado " …Si algo haz demostrado es que me quieres mas de lo que merezco y sabes mas de lo que aparentas…"

- ¿Que quieres por el trato? – pregunte sin pensarlo a Odin

- Lo que quiero es…

-...verla feliz , no quiero verla sufrir por ningun motivo y quiero que la traigas a visitarme, al menos una vez por semana…¿Aceptas? – pregunto con un casi irreconocible Odin

- Acepto – dijo Loki sorprendido

- Y por favor…cuidala porque es aun mas especial de lo que crees y te advierto sabe mas de lo que aparenta

- De acuerdo y gracias por la ayuda

- De nada, Viejo amigo , debia recompensarte por todo lo que te hice pasar-

**Final...**

* * *

…Espero les haya gustado, saludos Agus27 o Dreama 27.


End file.
